lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Sirius Potter
Sirius Potter is the son of Kingsley, and Walburga Potter making him a member of and the current Patriarch of House Potter. Sirius Potter had two siblings in the form of James, and Tannelbrove Potter of which his brother James was a powerful Magi but was murdered during the massacre at the Potter House, and his brother Tannelbrove was killed previously to the massacre during a skirmish in the surrounding areas of Hogwarts. Serius Potter would be married to Septima Longbottom after years of refusing to marry and their marriage would be a happy one with Septima coming to accept him for his homosexual preference and through this relationship they were able to have two children before her death at the Potter Massacre. With Septima Longbottom he has two children in the form of Sybill, and Dilys Potter of which the eldest child in Sybill Potter is believed dead but was in fact saved from death by Tobias Grundeven of whom has kept her locked away in his personal estate ever since for fear that she would be killed for being a member of House Potter, while the younger child in Dilys Potter was a kind and gentle young girl of whom would be killed during the events of the Potter Massacre. Sirius Potter is a Magi sensitive person, of which he is a relatively middle level Magi user with his level being Level three. Sirius Potter would be born the second son of Lord Kingsley Potter and thus this left him second in the line of succession for the powerful House Potter behind only his elder brother James Potter. Sirius Potter would grow up within the House Potter estates where he was very close with his elder Sirius Potter along with his nephew Harry Potter were one of the few surviving members of House Potter following the Hogwarts Civil War and while Harry should have ruled as lord he handed it off to Sirius instead making Sirius the lord of House Potter. Sirius Potter traveled southward to fight in the Lucerne-Tevinter conflict, and during this time he several times attempted to battle Lord Voldermorte. Characteristics Personality He is a very powerful wizard, who though dedicated to Hogwarts is emotionally damaged by the death of so many in his family. Sirius Potter has taken the role of father to the young children of his brother, and in this role has grown especially close to young Harry Potter. History Sirius Potter would be born the second son of Lord Kingsley Potter and thus this left him second in the line of succession for the powerful House Potter behind only his elder brother James Potter. Early History : "It's beautiful, isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again as a free man." : -Sirius to Harry, reminiscing on his days at Hogwarts. Sirius Potter was born in the castle of Hogwarts to his parents Kingsley, and Walburga Potter. He was the second oldest of their chilren, and was always close with his older brother Tannelbrove Potter. The two closely trained together at Hogwarts, and they alongside Garrot Harnsworn became affectionatly known as the three horseman. 'Hogwarts Civil War' Main Article : Hogwarts Civil War Magi Abilities Sirius was described as a powerful wizard by Minerva McGonagall, his former teacher. One of his dearest friends, Remus Lupin, also stated that he had been one of the cleverest Hogwarts students of his time. "Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog; in fact, more than once, James suggested I make the change permanent. The tail, I could live with, but the fleas...they're murder." '' : -Sirius on his "usual" disposition while in his dog form. *'Animagus': Sirius was able to become an Animagus at the early age of fifteen, assuming the shape of a large black dog, like the Grim. As he was unregistered, he was able to take advantage of this ability to elude his Ministry captors. *'Transfiguration': Sirius, along with Remus Lupin, could perform human transfiguration on Peter Pettigrew, forcing him out of his Animagus form. *'Non-verbal magic': Sirius was able to perform human transfiguration and defensive spells non-verbally. *'Duelling': In his fifth year, Sirius helped James Potter humiliate Severus Snape, who was an exceptionally talented wizard even in his youth. During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Sirius duelled with Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov and with the help of his godson, Harry, he defeated both of them. He was also able to hold his own against his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, who was Voldemort's most powerful Death Eater. Sirius was also known to infuse physical combat into his duelling style, such as when he rammed Dolohov with his shoulder and punched Malfoy in the face. *'Healing spells': Sirius healed an injury from Wartcap Powder as soon as he received it. Family Members Harry_Potter_Cover1.jpg|Harry Potter - Nephew Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Sirius Potter Harry_Potter_Cover1.jpg|Harry Potter - Nephew Hermione Granger See Also : Hermione Granger : Hermione: ''"You don’t think he has become…sort of…reckless…since he’s been cooped up in Grimmauld Place? You don’t think he’s…kind of…living through us?" : Harry: "What d'you mean, 'living through us'?" : Hermione:'' "I mean...well, I think he’d love to be forming secret Defence societies right under the nose of someone from the Ministry... I think he’s really frustrated at how little he can do where he is…so I think he’s keen to kind of…egg us on."'' : -Hermione describing Serius Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:People of Hogwarts Category:People Category:Human Category:Frank Category:House Potter Category:House Griffindor Category:Order of the Pheonix Category:Conjuration School of Magi